


Why am I alone?

by Anon123456789



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: KInda sad i guess, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon123456789/pseuds/Anon123456789
Summary: The What Can I do/I loved you/When you love someone MV trilogy from Dowoon's POV, just a really short oneshot.





	Why am I alone?

Dowoon had been a little cranky, okay maybe a lot, that’s why he had been such a dick to the girl who confessed to him. Looking back he should have probably said something, just anything and not simply walked away. He had considered saying something to her about it afterwards but then he just let it be. It really didn’t matter, she would get over it eventually.

The reason why he was so pissed off was Kang Younghyun, Brian Kang…whatever. The fucking douchebag who had broken up with him just the day before. They had had a fight, about what he doesn’t remember, something stupid. It left him frustrated, this whole thing was a bad idea from the start, they should have just stayed friends. Who in their right mind would want to date him anyways? People always say “you never know until you try”. Well, for Yoon Dowoon it’s better not to try. Life sucks, everything goes wrong, he should just stay in his lane and shut the fuck up.

They had been together for one month and it was his first relationship. It hadn’t actually been much different than when they were friends before. They didn’t really do anything differently except that they hung out more often as just the two of them and they kissed a few times but never in public of course. It had been awkward, he knew that, he had felt that something wasn’t right.

The arcade was usually the place Dowoon went when he wanted to get his mind off of certain things. But of course some jerk had to cause a scene because he wanted to play the game Dowoon was playing. It was childish and Dowoon was about to say something not so well thought out back when suddenly there was Brian. Oh…oh no..that was not something he wanted to deal with so he just left. Honestly a dick move, he knew that. Damn this was really not his week. Just being a dick to everybody, making all the wrong choices.

After walking a few blocks Dowoon stopped at the convenience store, bought a small bottle of banana milk and sat down at the table that belonged to the store. Really, thinking about it, he should have gone home because of course there was Brian fucking Kang again, now with a bruise and looking at him angrily.

Brian sits down and they stare at each other for a few seconds. “I’m sorry”, Dowoon says. The other teen just looks at him and his facial expression softens. “It’s okay”  
Then they become quite again. Now looking more closely at Brian’s face Dowoon feels very guilty. He reaches into his pocket, trying to find something that could help. “An egg?” He just nods, smiling because Brian is now smiling too. “Well I guess it’s better than nothing”,Brian says and holds it to his cheek. They both crack up, laughing as if nothing had happened, as if they are just normal friends, as if it was before all of this started and Dowoon thinks that maybe they could go back to how it was. They calm down a little and become quiet again but the mood is a lot lighter now. “You know I care about you, right?” Dowoon just looks at Brian. The other boy continues “You’re my friend you know, I’m sorry this thing…us…it just didn’t work out” Dowoon nods “It’s okay.” He lets out a sigh. “It was a stupid idea in the first place”

Brian reaches out his hand. “Friends?” At that Dowoon smiles and he takes the other boys hand “Friends.”

With that it should be over and done, right? Right. Not. Here he is, alone at home on a weekend, thinking about oh you guessed it the one and only Brian fucking Kang. It would have been nice if it had worked out, it really would have been. He had dreamed of a relationship with the other boy for so long and then that day when they had been alone, when they had been drunk and had kissed and had gotten together he had been so happy. He thought all his dreams were coming true, he was imagining all kinds of things. Looking back it was pathetic. Had it ever even been more than a drunken kiss with a friend for Brian? Probably not. Dowoon had never confessed, it was likely that Brian didn’t even know anything about the feelings he had for him and thought the other boy didn’t feel anything other than friendship for him either. That was probably for the best. Dowoon leans back on the couch he is sitting on, sighing. Damn he really is pathetic, being all sad over some stupid boy who doesn't actually care about him. He really is a fuckup.


End file.
